prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaci Johnson
Jaci Johnson (aka Nora "Jaci" Moore) is an independent pro wrestling manager and wrestler who has worked for various promotions in MN, WI, IL, NC, SC, and WVA. She began her wrestling career in 2003 with Midwest Pro Wrestling (MPW) in Minnesota. She then went on to work for NWA-ACW in Wisconsin. She has managed several wrestlers, has wrestled in both singles and tag-team matches, and has done guest appearance ring announcing in many promotions throughout the midwest and the south. Jaci was trained by Dan Schaffner and Terry Klinger at Mid-West Pro Wrestling. Jaci's gimmick began as the older sister of wrestler John Johnson. She started a secret relationship with John's tag partner, Pretty Boy Delgado. She convinced Delgado that he should pursue the singles championship title and ordered him to turn against her brother. During one of Delgado's singles match, it was revealed that Jaci was his girlfriend and now his manager. This led to a long feud between John and his long time friend/ex-tag partner, Delgado, who now had Jaci by his side at every match. Jaci later dumped Delgado after he continued to lose matches and failed to secure the championship title belt. She later made it a point to "date" whomever held the championship title and then immediately end the relationship when they lost the title. Jaci eventually moved on from the Midwest to work promotions in the south. Her gimmick changed from "heel" to "babyface". Though she continues to use the lastname Johnson in wrestling, it is not her actual lastname and despite many people (other wrestlers included) believing that John Johnson was actually her brother, he is not. Born Nora Cardenas, June 17 in Louisiana she moved around often with her family. In addition to being trained in pro wrestling, she is also trained in Kickboxing, Karate, Judo and Kenpo. Jaci has an older brother named Edward Cardenas. She is of Colombian, Honduran, Irish and English descent. Spanish was her first language, at age 5 learned English, and at age 8 learned some Cajun-French. Her dad and step-sister got her hooked on wrestling at a very young age. She grew up watching Mid-South Wrestling and World Class Championship Wrestling with her favorites wrestlers: The Von Erichs, Gentleman Chris Adams with valet Sunshine, The Rock and Roll Express, and Ric Flair. Prior to entering in the world of wrestling, Jaci had small roles in the film Miss Congeniality, Directed by Donald Petrie. With Sandra Bullock, Michael Cane, Benjamin Bratt, Candice Bergen & Ernie Hudson, as well as the film The Rookie - Directed by John Lee Hancock. With Dennis Quaid, J.D. Evermore, Rachel Griffiths. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Wrestlers managed' :*John Johnson :*Arik Cannon :*Adrian Serrano :*Charlie Dreamer :*Shimdog :*Pretty Boy Delgado :*Cassanova :*Dinn T. More :*Pain & Agony :*Hangtime Players :*Dream Lovers :*Halo *'Theme music' **Cocky by Kid Rock (while managing Pretty Boy Delgado) **Set You Free by Planet Soul **She's Crafty by The Beastie Boys *'Nicknames' **JC Championships and accomplishments NFW Women's Champion See also *Jaci Johsnon's event history External links and references *Jaci Johnson Profile at GLORY Wrestling.com *Jaci Johnson's Website *Jaci Johnson Twitter Page *Myspace page * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Living people